1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clip module and, more particularly, to a clip module and a heat-dissipation device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapidly development of technology, more transistors are included in various electronic components such as chipsets, so that the working temperature of these electronic component is increased. For example, the thermal output of the central process unit (CPU) is increased with its operation speed. For avoiding the computer bread down temporally or perpetually due to high temperature of the CPU, the computer must have enough cooling capability to guarantee the CPU working regularly. To achieve this objective, conventionally a heat-dissipation device is disposed on the CPU (or a heat source) for cooling.
FIG. 1A is a three-dimension schematic diagram showing a conventional heat-dissipation device disposed on a heat source. FIG. 1B is an exploded schematic diagram showing the heat-dissipation device according to FIG. 1A. Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the conventional heat-dissipation device 100 is disposed in a computer for cooling of a heat source 10 such as a CPU. The heat-dissipation device 100 includes a retention module (RM) 110 surrounding the heat source 10, a heat sink 120, and a clip module 130. A heat sink 120 is disposed on the heat source 10 for cooling. The clip module 130 is across in the heat sink 120 and exerts a pressure on the heat sink 120 to connect with the heat source 10 tightly. Therefore, the heat form the heat source 10 can be conducted to the heat sink 120 efficiently, and then dissipated outside.
In conventional technology, the clip module 130 includes a body 132 crossed in the heat sink 120, a fastener 134, and a pressing structure 136. The heat sink 120 is pressed on the heat-source 10 by the body 132. One end of the body 132 is clipped with a tenon 112 of the RM 110. The fastener 134 is disposed on another end of the body 132 and clipped with another tenon 114 of the RM 110. In addition, the pressing structure 136 is pivoted on the fastener 134 by a bolt 138. The pressing structure 136 can be rotated to L1 (X axisaxis) along the pivot axis of the bolt 138 to press the body 132.
The pressing structure 136 of the conventional clip module 130 mentioned above is an eccentric mechanism, i.e. the rotation axis center of the pressing structure 136 is not at its center. Therefore, the rotation radius of the pressing structure 136 will be increased during rotation. More descriptions of the pressing structure 136 please refer to FIGS. 1C and 1D. FIG. 1C is a schematic diagram showing the clip module of FIG. 1A not clipped with the RM, and FIG. 1D is a schematic diagram showing the clip module of FIG. 1C clipped with the RM. In FIG. 1D, the rotation radius R2 of the pressing structure 136 is lager than the rotation radius R1 of the pressing structure 136 in FIG. 1C. The pressing structure 136 can press a connecting portion 132a of the body 132 in rotation, so that the connecting portion 132a moves down along the Z axis to press the heat sink 120 on the heat source 10.
Since the pressing structure 136 is an eccentric mechanism, in its rotation from the position of FIG. 1C to the position of FIG. 1D, its rotation radius rotated relating to the bolt 138 increases, so that the pressing stroke on the connecting portion 132a by the pressing structure 136 is increased. The conventional fastener 134 must have enough height to provide the pressing stroke on the connecting part 132a. However, the space around the heat sink is limited in the computer (the heat sink maybe surrounded by memories, other kinds of cards), the pressing unit 136 which pivoted on the fastener 134 may interfere the other electronic components around the heat sink in rotation, and consequently the heat sink 120 can not be disposed on the heat source 10 easily.